Poisson d'avril
by Sraphin
Summary: Traduction autorisée d'une oneshot en anglais d'ignorantloquacity. Harry, devenu professeur à Poudlard, a fait une blague qui a mal tourné... Parviendratil malgré tout à sauver l'amour qu'il porte à sa victime ?...


Titre original (en anglais) : April Fools

Auteur : ignorant-loquacity

Traducteur : Séraphin

Fiction Rated: T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous les caractères sont la propriété de la magnifique J.K.Rowling.

Poisson d'avril !

« C'était supposé être drôle ».

C'était la pensée que ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal alors qu'il courait en direction des cachots. Les étudiants, perplexes, regardèrent avec une curiosité non dissimulée Harry Potter manquer de trébucher alors qu'il tournait à un embranchement et disparaissait dans un autre couloir. Rien de ce que faisait le jeune homme ne passait inaperçu, et ce, malgré sa cuisante défaite face à Voldemort, dix mois plus tôt. Heureusement, ce jour-là, leur professeur était passé trop rapidement devant eux pour qu'ils puissent se rendre compte de l'expression paniquée de son visage.

En atteignant la solide porte de chêne qui menait aux appartements privés de Rogue, Harry, avec un bel optimisme, essaya de lancer plusieurs sorts basiques de déverrouillage, mais il renonça en sentant la puissance du charme qui maintenait fermé le lourd battant de bois brut. Dans son affolement, il était si impatient d'entrer qu'il visa de sa baguette magique un autre endroit de la porte et lança « _ascendere_ ». Il regarda avec satisfaction les charnières s'élever de quelques centimètres puis se détacher de la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre. Il s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans la pièce, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui.

— Rogue, je…… Oh, le connard.

Harry se trouvait au beau milieu d'une salle de bain vide et lugubre. Il prit une seconde pour remettre ses idées en place avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la pièce et se précipita sur la première porte qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Avec gratitude, il se rendit compte qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et pas la légendaire salle de torture dont tant d'étudiants parlaient. En voyant une forme immobile sur le lit, il s'approcha avec inquiétude et ce qu'il vit alors ne fait rien pour calmer son anxiété.

Le maître des potions était allongé sur le dos, ses bras maigres croisés sur la poitrine, semblant jouer une sinistre parodie du vampire que beaucoup croyaient qu'il était. Sa peau, déjà habituellement pâle, avait maintenant pris une teinte cadavérique d'un blanc-grisâtre que le contraste avec ses cheveux noirs aile de corbeau qui encadraient son visage rendait encore pire. Les craintes de Harry furent confirmées lorsque, serrant le poignet froid de Rogue, il ne sentit qu'un pouls très faible. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un an plus tôt que Rogue était dans le coma, il aurait sans doute sauté au plafond de joie à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir en travers de son chemin, mais, maintenant…

Mais maintenant, le jeune homme s'asseyait lourdement au bord du lit, le regardait de ses yeux emplis de larmes et étouffait un sanglot.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait été transpercé par un poignard.

— Je suis tellement désolé, c'était supposé être drôle. Les jumeaux m'avaient dit que la craie se contenterait de créer un nuage de fumée quand tu la ramasserais. Ce n'était pas supposé…

La voix de Harry s'étrangla à nouveau . Il continua ensuite d'une voix tendue :

— Dumbledore a dit que tu t'étais cogné contre un mur de pierre en reculant. Il nous a dit ça dans la salle des professeurs juste avant le déjeuner et aucun des autres enseignants…

Sa voix se brisa et son visage se tordit en une grimace :

— Aucun d'eux ne s'en est soucié le moins du monde.

Harry succomba à sa peine et se jeta au pied du lit de Rogue.

— Je suis tellement désolé , je suis tellement désolé, sanglota-t-il, ses larmes s'écrasant sur le couvre-lit et sur les cheveux de l'homme plus âgé au-dessus duquel il se penchait maintenant. Réveille-toi, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas…

Il inspira profondément et releva la tête pour poser le regard sur le visage inexpressif de son ancien professeur.

— Je crois que j'ai définitivement ruiné notre amitié.

Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire, mais échoua pitoyablement.

— J'ai autre chose à te dire.

Il prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration.

— Séverus, je t'aime. Je sais que c'est inutile, que tu me détestes et que tu m'as toujours détesté, mais je ne peux pas changer mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne te demanderais jamais rien, mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait, réveille-toi !

Harry se tut et enfonça son visage dans le couvre-lit.

— S'il-te plait, réveille-toi, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois dans un chuchotement.

La respiration rendue inégale par ses pleurs, Harry inspira profondément dans un essai vain de se calmer. En faisant cela, il remarqua qu'une odeur familière s'échappait de Rogue qui lui rappelait la cannelle et… l'armoise ? Il était encore en train d'intégrer ces informations lorsque le corps jusque-là inerte décroisa subitement les bras et se redressa, une expression suffisante sur son visage qui devenait de moins en moins blême.

— Je dois vous informer à mon grand plaisir, Potter, que vous venez d'être la victime d'un poisson d'avril, une « poire d'avril », si vous préférez. Enfin, bien sûr, le fait que vous soyez un crétin n'était plus à démontrer, lui lança le Maître des Potions, méprisant.

Il suivit avec délectation les modifications du visage de Harry qui s'était soudain relevé, profondément surpris. Il fixait maintenant Rogue avec des yeux d'elfe de maison, visiblement encore sous le choc.

— Mais…

— Les Weasley ont peut-être été des étudiants particulièrement inventifs, mais les produits qu'ils vendent ne sont pas à la hauteur de leur réputation. Je n'ai pas trouvé particulièrement drôle d'être recouvert de craie blanche, d'autant plus que j'étais en plein cours avec des premières années. Et la vengeance, comme vous avez pu le constater aujourd'hui à vos dépends, est depuis très longtemps une spécialité de la maison Serpentard.

Toujours tremblant, Harry hésitait entre suivre la voix furieuse qui hurlait dans sa tête et la voix joyeuse qui chantait dans son cœur, mais ce fut la première qui prit en premier le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

— Vous avez utilisé une potion ! Vous…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air égaré, les joues encore humides de larmes.

— Avez-vous seulement une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?

— Après votre petit discours sentimentaliste de tout à l'heure, j'en ai une petite idée, oui.

L'expression du regard de Rogue était devenue indéchiffrable lorsqu'il avait commencé à fixer Harry avec attention.

— Oh ! Vous… vous avez… tout entendu ? interrogea-t-il, les traits de son visages trahissant son profond embarras.

— Oui, répondit Rogue, voulant s'éloigner du jeune homme alors que toutes les fibres de son être le poussaient à faire le contraire.

Son courage de Griffondor remontant de nouveau en flèche, Harry arracha son regard du sol qu'il avait jusque-là contemplé d'un air honteux et le plongea dans celui de Rogue.

— J'assume ce que je vous ai dit. À propos de mon amour pour vous, je veux dire.

À ces mots, Rogue sourit à Harry, un sourire de bonheur pur non entaché par l'air sarcastique ou méprisant qu'il affichait d'ordinaire. Sa voix, devenue veloutée et presque musicale, répondit, une indicible joie transperçant de ses mots :

— Pour une fois, Harry, nos sentiments son réciproques.

Sur ces mots, Rogue tira à lui son collègue dont le visage s'éclairait maintenant d'un large sourire et le poussa sur le lit. Il enveloppa fermement la taille chaude du jeune homme de ses bras, le serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer, et caressa de ses lèvres les siennes, attiré par leur douceur. Encouragé par le gémissement qu'il reçut en réponse, il approfondit le baiser et se sentit fondre alors qu'il explorait de sa langue la bouche de Harry, la langue expérimentée du jeune homme l'invitant à y entrer avec enthousiasme. Essoufflés, ils finirent pas se séparer un moment et chacun examina le regard de l'autre avec anxiété pour finalement n'y trouver que du bonheur..

— Est-ce que tu réalises ? murmura Harry, d'une voix si douce qu'elle n'en parut que plus séduisante aux oreilles de Séverus. Je pourrais te faire renvoyer de Poudlard jusqu'à l'année prochaine, pour ça !

Rogue arqua élégamment un sourcil, sur le point d'exprimer son incrédulité à l'idée qu'un pareil tour de force puisse être accompli. Cependant, satisfait de la ruse propre aux Serpentards qu'il venait d'utiliser, Harry l'embrassa de nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre.


End file.
